


Enough is Enough

by EtherealScales



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arguing, Bare ass, But Goku can handle it, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Gojyo is a little soft for Goku, Goku gets whooped, Hoo boy here we go, I don't know what else to tag, LMFAO - Freeform, LMK if you see anything that needs tagged though, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not Beta Read, Sanzo is the dad of the family lol, So I hope to god you can keep up with who's doing what, Spanking, Switching, Team as Family, The spanking is a little harsh honestly, they all are, word counter says i used Sanzo's name 43 times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealScales/pseuds/EtherealScales
Summary: Sanzo wasn’t entirely sure what had even started the current spat, it seemed to bubble up out of nowhere. A nasty look or an eye roll maybe, or perhaps just one of them looking for a distraction from the boredom of sitting in the jeep for hours at a time. Either way, it was ridiculous, and when the first punch was thrown his patience snapped.(I will not be shamed for using an excerpt as the summary on every fic)
Relationships: But if you want to read it as any, Go ahead - Relationship, None
Kudos: 4





	Enough is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially the longest fic I've ever posted, and it's for a dry fandom. I don't have any regrets tbh.
> 
> Once again, cannot believe I have to say this still in 2021: If you don't like this kind of fic, don't fucking read it. There are tags for a reason.
> 
> If this is your kind of story, have fun :D

Sanzo grit his teeth at the bickering from the backseat. Goku and Gojyo, it seemed, never knew when it was a good time to shut up. Even after 3 days in the jeep without any other interaction they were still hollering. It was frankly infuriating, and Sanzo’s patience was growing thinner and thinner. 

He could tell Hakkai was reaching his limit as well; in the way his hands were curled around the steering wheel a little too tight, and his ever placant smile was starting to look strained. The heat was taking it out of them, all of them, and the continuous arguing wasn’t helping. He had already threatened the two miscreants several times, but peace was a frail and fleeting concept.

Sanzo wasn’t entirely sure what had even started the current spat, it seemed to bubble up out of nowhere. A nasty look or an eye roll maybe, or perhaps just one of them looking for a distraction from the boredom of sitting in the jeep for hours at a time. Either way, it was ridiculous, and when the first punch was thrown his patience snapped.

Sanzo running out of patience, well and truly, presented itself much differently than annoyance. There were no threats of death, no yelling, no poisonous looks. Just silence, cold and vacant, and a look to Hakkai. The other man only gave a short nod before bringing the jeep to a stop, turning the engine off.

The four of them sat there for another few moments before the two in the backseat seemed to acknowledge this. Gojyo groaned, throwing one more glare at Goku, before flopping back down into his seat. “Why did we stop, I don’t see anyone?”

For once, Goku seemed to be the first one to read the air; shoulders tensing up and eyes blinking owlishly in Sanzo’s direction. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last, but it had been a good few weeks since the last time. “Sanzo…”

It was then, from Goku’s anxious tone, that Gojyo seemed to catch on as well, tensing up himself. 

Sanzo and Hakkai had determined long ago that in situations like this, each of them had an assigned miscreant to deal with. Sanzo with Goku, and Hakkai with Gojyo. In Gojyo’s case this generally concluded with a lecture that left guilt pooling in his stomach, and an expectation that he properly apologise to everyone else. For Goku, it usually ended in a scorched rear end and a couple of hours of good behaviour. 

Neither was very keen on their future.

Sanzo stepped out of the jeep with a grunt, stretching his back slowly. He wasn’t going to rush himself after sitting still for so long, and it was possibly a bit amusing to watch Goku fidget. Just a little. Once he was properly stretched he went about removing his outer robe, folding it and his script and setting them on his seat. He trusted Hakkai enough to keep an eye on it for twenty minutes without touching it; and while he would disgrace his robes with many things a priest shouldn’t do, this wasn’t one of them. 

“Come on, monkey. You’ve fucked around long enough.”

“Sanzooooooo, I didn’t do anything wrong!”

Sanzo lifted an eyebrow at Goku, a dare for him to repeat his statement, and the boy wilted back a bit. Even he knew when the line had been drawn sometimes, when he shouldn’t push it any farther. With a quiet mumble to himself, one Sanzo should probably be thankful to have not heard, he hauled himself out of the Jeep as well. 

“Have fun you two.” Hakkai offered as they headed for the treeline, as if they were simply going on a nature walk and not to have a discussion about behaviour. As if he wasn’t about to chew Gojyo’s ear off himself. Sanzo only offered a dismissive wave over his shoulder, one hand tucked into his pocket.

\--

Sanzo sighed once they had made it into the thicket of trees, far enough away to not be seen by Gojyo and Hakkai but not far enough away that they couldn’t hear them if they yelled. It was embarrassing to a degree for Goku, never one to be quiet during his punishments, but they couldn’t afford to be too far away if opponents showed up right now; not being seen by them was the only privacy they were able to afford. 

Goku looked, roughly, like a kicked puppy. His lip pouted out and his eyes focused on his shoe scuffing the ground. It was an unusual look for the teen, but not out of place in the situation, and Sanzo paid it no mind. His focus was instead on the tree in front of him, more accurately its branches. 

He bent a few of them with his fingers, determining them too breakable, and finally settled on one a little higher up that didn’t immediately snap. He twisted it off near the base, and plucked the handful of leaves clinging to it off. Swishing it through the air a couple times, satisfied by the sound it made, he nodded to himself.

“Alright monkey, you know the drill.”

Goku stared at the switch for a moment, before turning his eyes to Sanzo pleadingly. Sanzo didn’t use a switch on him too often, usually only if he had nothing else on hand or he really had pushed things too far. It couldn’t have been the latter, he may have been more annoying than the situation allowed for, but he hadn’t said anything disrespectful to Sanzo or accidentally hit him or anything! So, it must have been that he didn’t have anything else- or more likely that he didn’t want to ask for it.  
Gojyo was the only one among them who actually owned a belt, and he was in trouble too. He’d probably get a big head over it if he knew his belt was being used to punish Goku while he was only getting a lecture. Sanzo should spank him too!

“-nkey. Goku, has your brain stopped working?” 

Goku made a noise of embarrassment at realising he had zoned out, and looked down again. There was no getting out of this one, huh? He bit his lip, debating his options.

He could drop trou and go along with it, or he could run. Running had never worked before but- Sanzo was clearly tired, it might be worth a try. He was in for a switching anyways, he couldn’t do much to make it worse, right? 

With that thought in mind, Goku turned on his heel and bolted. He didn’t pay much attention to which direction he had run until he saw the edge of the trees again, the Jeep sitting there. He could hear Sanzo behind him, crunching over leaves, infuriatingly enough walking at a normal pace; as if he didn’t care that Goku was running. 

Well, Goku would make him have to chase him, then. He’d run ahead of the Jeep on the path and hide out until Sanzo calmed down. With this in mind, he sped up to round the Jeep. Only a little farther and he’d be home free.

Suddenly he felt himself yanked off balance, feet swept out from under him. His chin made contact with the ground, hard, and he groaned. His only saving grace was that he hadn’t bitten his tongue. Goku looked up when he felt something press on his back. Gojyo and Hakki were looking down at him, Gojyo’s boot pressed into the small of his back. It was probably him who had tripped Goku in the first place.

Suddenly Goku heard Sanzo again, the crunch of his shoes on the sand around the Jeep, and he began to squirm. If Gojyo didn’t let him go, well, he didn’t want to face that now that the reality of his actions was crashing onto his shoulders. Gojyo didn’t seem to have any plans to free him though, turning his head to look at Sanzo.

“Got a runaway for ya, shitty priest.” 

Sanzo nodded to him, the closest he would get to a thanks, and stopped in front of Goku. “Are you about done now, monkey?”

“Nooooooooooooooo!”

Gojyo’s heel dug into Goku’s back a little harder and he whined, fucking pervert was probably enjoying watching him struggle. You know, maybe that’s why Gojyo didn’t get spanked. Horny bastard would enjoy it too much. 

After a moment Goku finally stilled against the ground with a heavy pout. Surrounded by the rest of his group, pinned to the ground; he had truly lost this battle. There was no way he was getting away now; as long as his limiter was on, any of the other three could definitely hold him down with enough conviction. Even if he truly tried to fight them off.

He heaved a deep breath, looking up at Sanzo as best he could. “I’m done…”

Sanzo nodded to Gojyo, and the pressure on his back lifted. Before Goku could stand all the way up though, Sanzo’s fingers clamped around the top of his ear, dragging him the rest of the way up. 

“Ow ow ow- Sanzo leggo! I won’t run again, that hurts!”

“As if I’d trust you to stay still after that little stunt.” Goku pouted at the statement, whining again as he was hauled up to the side of the Jeep. When Sanzo began to bend him over it though he shot his hands out, and his struggling began anew.

“No no no, not in front of-”

“Shut the hell up, shitty chimp. You’re wasting enough time as it is.” It was Gojyo who spoke this time, arms crossed in annoyance as Goku was bent over what felt like right next to him. Hakkai shot him a mild look, but didn’t say anything. 

With one more whine just so he could feel he had made the effort, Goku flopped over the Jeep dramatically, Sanzo’s hand finally releasing his ear. 

“One more stunt and I’ll go get a bundle of switches instead.” Sanzo warned dryly, grabbing the waistband of the monkey’s shorts. Goku grumbled but didn’t say anything more, crossing his hands under his chin. A blush crawled up his face as his ass was bared, increasing when he heard Gojyo chuckle. (This of course, was met by a swift thwack to the head by Sanzo, unfortunately still close enough to Gojyo to do so.)

Goku crossed his arms and tucked the lower half of his face into them, glaring half-heartedly at the trees while Sanzo adjusted him and readied the switch again. He didn’t want to be spanked, even if he had admittedly been a bit of a terror for the last little while, but he didn’t dare to test Sanzo on his final threat either. Sanzo had never used a bundle of switches before, had never even threatened it; but he wasn’t one to make empty promises either. 

Goku yelped as the first lash landed, against the centre of his ass. Though logically he knew Sanzo was holding back to some degree, the switch would have snapped if he wasn’t, (he knew this from experience); it hadn’t been light at all. Sanzo apparently wasn’t in the mood to fuck around with a warm up today. 

This was only proven further as the switch landed again only a few seconds later, Sanzo wasting no time in building up a rhythm. Goku cried out with each lash, yelps and ‘ow!’s echoing towards the forest, and kicked his legs heartily. The Jeep didn’t hold him up as well as bending over a rock or tree stump though, and he could feel himself starting to slide down. 

Before he made it far he felt a pair of hands wrap under his armpits, more than likely Gojyo’s, holding him up on the vehicle for his punishment. At the moment he honestly couldn’t bring himself to care. The switch fucking hurt. It definitely wasn’t the worst pain he had felt, not by a long shot, but it burned and stung deep into the usually untouched skin of his rear end. The fact that Sanzo was annoyed enough with him to do it, that Gojyo and Hakkai were annoyed enough to sit by while it happened and even help him; only made it feel worse.

His breath hitched as a lash landed on his thighs, his eyes clenched as tight as they could be. He felt like nothing more than a child in that moment, being chastised for bad behaviour. He had the vague feeling of a memory, tickling at the back of his mind; of a hand slapping harshly over his rear and a half-familiar voice saying something, but it was washed away as soon as it pricked his conscience. 

Goku bit his lip as another few lashes lit up the skin of his thighs. His eyes were starting to burn with the threat of tears, and he clenched them tighter. He was probably a sight, bucking over the side of the Jeep like that with his face all scrunched up; but if nothing else he refused to cry. Not in front of all of them, not even if it felt like his ass was on fire. 

Finally the switch stopped, at least for a moment, and Goku choked out a deep breath. Was Sanzo done yet, then? He made an attempt to push himself up, but Gojyo’s hands still kept him down, and he whined. 

“Goku, you’re being an absolute horror today. You’ve barely sat still for five minutes, and you behaved like an unruly child when faced with the consequences. Are you fucking trying to send me to an early grave?” 

Tears burned in Goku's eyes again at Sanzo’s words. Nothing he said was wrong, per say, but he didn’t have to be so harsh about it did he? Goku sniffled again, shaking his head. 

“No, not trying to! No more pleaseeee.” Honestly, he wasn’t anywhere near the limit of what he could handle, or of what Sanzo had given him before, but the idea of crying in front of Gojyo was a thing of nightmares. Hakkai wouldn’t think anything of it, he was sure; but he couldn’t imagine Gojyo letting it go anytime soon.

Words couldn't describe the surprise he felt then, at Gojyo’s thumbs rubbing soothingly into his back. He was sure it was Gojyo too, because if he peeked his eyes open he could see the tips of his red hair in his peripheral vision. 

“Come on Goku,” Gojyo started, voice unusually soft, “let’s finish up and then you can have a snack, yeah?” 

Consciously, Goku knew that Gojyo was talking to him like he would a child, insult to injury and all that; but he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at it. Whether he’d admit it aloud or not, Gojyo’s voice was actually rather soothing when he wasn’t bitching him out. Goku gave another sniffle, and a small nod, tucking his head down again. 

There was only a moment’s pause more before the switching continued; and Gods forbid it hurt more than before. With a minute for his tender skin to recover, it stung even brighter to be lashed again. Either that, or the pain had ebbed just enough to feel lesser, he wasn’t sure.

Tears finally forced their way down his cheeks as he cried out again, proper cries and sniffles now. He still kicked his legs, but not as viciously as before; and Gojyo seemed more focused on rubbing his back now than having to hold him up. It was a weird mix of emotions like this, the guilt and pain of being spanked overlapping with the tenderness of knowing they cared. Even Sanzo, though he was dealing him pain, cared. If he didn’t he wouldn’t take the time to do this, he’d be finding a way to get rid of him by now instead. 

It only took a few more lashes for Goku’s kicking to stop, the monkey boy going limp and sobbing pitifully. He didn’t usually break this easily, Sanzo usually finished up well before this point, but he felt heavy with emotions. 

Sanzo dropped the switch on the ground, stomping on it to break it in half, and looked over Goku’s rear. It was certainly red, crisscrossed with lines, and he could see the start of bruising on the tips of some. It wasn’t any worse than the monkey usually walked away with though, and knowing Goku he wouldn’t feel it much at all anymore in a couple of hours.

Satisfied, and perhaps slightly relieved, Sanzo tugged his shorts back up and nodded lightly to Gojyo. From there it was only a matter of maneuvering the monkey boy, hauling him off of the Jeep and settling him in Gojyo’s lap in the back seat. Goku’s reservations about crying in front of them seemed to have disappeared by now, as he buried himself into Gojyo’s shirt shamelessly. Sanzo pet his hair gently as he finished crying himself out, wrapped in Gojyo’s arms. 

Not long after, Goku drifted to sleep and they decided to be on their way again; the backseat finally quiet sans the occasionally sleepy whine when they hit a bump. Though they didn’t act like it often, the four of them truly did care for eachother. 

They were kind of like a family in some regards, though this was nothing like a family road trip. Sanzo, the strict father, and Hakkai, the gentle mother. Gojyo and Goku, the older and younger brothers respectively. It wasn’t a traditional family by any means, but it was what they had; and even in situations like this, it was enough.

Of course, the quiet couldn’t remain forever, and as soon as Goku was awake again he was demanding a snack; holding Gojyo true to his word. If none of them mentioned his refusal to leave Gojyo’s lap yet, well, that was between them.


End file.
